For A Rainy Day
by Hopeless Maiden
Summary: One shot. Zelda and Link are best friends, but their friendship has been on the rocks lately. What will happen when Zelda tries to fix it? Will they be friends again? Will they be more? Or less?


**Hey, this is something I wrote while trying to get over my writer's block in another story. I have so many ideas that just wont fit in the other one! If you haven't already read it, could you please read and review my other story called "To Find The Future, Find The Past"? You don't have to. I'm just asking.**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own LoZ. If I did, the ending of OOT would have been different. WAY different.**

* * *

**For A Rainy Day**

Zelda sat in the apartment, waiting for her roommates to come home. She was supposed to be going out, and they were supposed to be home over an hour ago. Where they went, though, Zelda had no idea. Finally, Ruto and Malon got back.

"We're home!" Malon called.

"Finally!" Zelda stomped out into the hall, "You're only, what? An hour and a quarter late!"

"Oh." Ruto blinked, "Sorry. Were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet Link. But don't worry, I'm sure he's gone home by now." She gave them a look of annoyance, "I mean, he's only been waiting for me for an _hour_!"

"Hey!" Malon stepped up, "We _said_ sorry!"

"Whatever." Zelda huffed out of the apartment. She headed for the lift, and punched the button. She was in such a bad mood, now. The elevator arrived, and she stepped in. Reaching the bottom floor, she stepped out and ignored the doorman as he said hello. She didn't even notice the dark purple clouds.

She had little hope that Link would still be waiting for her. She had been best friends with him for ages, so she'd know where he'd draw his limits. Especially with her.

Their friendship was already on the rocks, for starters. They had a big fight last week over, get this, Ruto. Link was telling Zelda to tell her to leave him alone, while Zelda was trying to explain that he'd have to, if he actually wanted it to work.

She walked across town, not being able to get a taxi, and arrived at the local coffee shop. Looking around, she realised that her prediction was correct. He'd left. Either that, or he hadn't shown up to begin with.

Zelda sighed. She'd really wanted to fix it, but it was going to be almost impossible now. She was sure that was the last straw. She left the shop after getting a hot chocolate.

About ten minutes later, the rain started. It came down so suddenly and heavily. Within thirty seconds, Zelda was soaked to the bone. Cursing, she ran for shelter.

It took Zelda a few moments to realise where she was. Somehow, her feet had led her to Link's front door. She wasn't too picky at the moment. Raising her dripping fist, she knocked on the door.

There were a few locks scraped on the other side, and Link's face appeared in the small space between the door and it's frame.

"Uh… Hi?" Zelda tried, giving him her best smile. She was shivering from the cold. Whether it was because he was shocked, or because he felt pity for her, Zelda didn't know, but Link opened the door properly, and let her inside.

"What in the name of the Gods happened to you?" He demanded to know, somewhat rudely from the hall.

"Well…" Zelda was being rather sarcastic, "It's raining outside. Duh!"

Rolling his eyes, he tossed her a towel. She thanked him, and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes while I dry yours?" Link shouted through the door a few moments later.

"Yes, please." Zelda called back, "As long as you don't shred them!" It was a running joke that Link would shred her clothes if he ever got his hands on them. Link laughed from the other side.

"Here!" He called, "I've got some. It's gonna be big, though!"

"That's OK." Zelda opened the door a sliver to retrieve the clothing, "I'll give you mine when I get out, OK?" The only response she got was laughter.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her outer-garments. She utterly refused to take off her underwear, though. Sliding on the shirt and shorts, she realised just how little she was.

She could wear the shirt as it was, but it looked a lot like a dress. An ugly, brown dress. Zelda could swear that he was mocking her. He knew that she hated brown.

The shorts, however, were much too large. She had to tighten the drawstrings at the front, so that they rested on her hips. Zelda frowned. She didn't appreciate being made fun of, but she wasn't too picky at the moment.

Zelda opened the door, expecting to see no one there. She was a bit frightened to see Link there, waiting for her. She expected a string of jokes and insults to fly. Instead, he held out his hand, without a word, and took her clothes into the laundry.

That was odd. Almost everyday, they had a sort of war. They would throw insults at each other, until the other couldn't think of anything to say. It always ended in a laugh and a tickle fight. Zelda almost always won with the insults, but Link _always_ won with the tickle war. If it wasn't for the tension between them, Zelda would have started one right then and there. She decided against it, though.

She walked out into the lounge-room where Link's cat, Navi, was mewing for food. It was an annoying, high-pitched mew. As soon as she saw Zelda, though, she stopped mewing and came over for a pat.

"Link!" Zelda called out in a smart voice, "You might wanna feed Navi once in a while! Look at the poor thing! She's skin and bones!" Zelda bent over to pick up the huge, and very heavy, fluff ball, and sat over on the lounge.

"Right." Link walked into the room, rolling his eyes, and flopped on the lounge next to her, "So?"

"So what?" Zelda knew what he was going to ask, but she was going to play the dumb blonde. He always called her one, anyway.

"So…" He waited for her to pick up on his meaning, "Oh, Gods Zelda! Come on, not even you're _that_ blonde!"

"Yes I am." She held up some strands of her hair, and showed him, "See? It's all blonde, from root to tip! _And_ it's natural, too!" She grinned as he made a move to slap her upside the head. Zelda didn't mind. It's not like she was the one angry at him. It was the other way around. She did, however, dodge his hand.

"Why didn't you come to the coffee shop?" He asked outright, "I waited for half an hour."

"Malon and Ruto were late getting home. I couldn't leave until they got back." Link nodded.

"How come you didn't call then? Or send me a text?" He looked at her.

"Phone's broken." It was true, "Ruto dropped it and it smashed into tiny little pieces." Link nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Well, I'm flattered that you chose my humble abode to seek shelter, but what happens if I throw you out?" he teased.

"You wouldn't!" Zelda looked at him in semi-fear.

"I would." He had a definite glint in his eyes. Zelda smiled.

"You are _such_ a jerk."

"You are _such_ an airhead."

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Dick."

And it went on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

Until finally…

"Blondie." Link laughed, using his last one.

"If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Zelda giggled, for he too, was blonde. Just a darker shade than her.

"Alright!" He wiggled his fingers, "You asked for it!"

Zelda shrieked as he started tickling her, and she fell onto the floor. It looked like their fight was well and truly over, by now.

He was merciless. He tickled her into submission. Somehow, they ended up in a rather peculiar position. Zelda was the first to notice.

She was on her back, on the floor, and he was straddling her, pinning her down with his knees. Link also noticed, and began blushing. Odd.

Blushing, he stood up. He held out a hand to help her stand, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, and she took a step forward to steady herself. When she looked up, she noticed how close their faces were. As if she was under a spell, she slowly leaned forward, and brushed her lips to his own.

As if she were shocked by electricity, she sprang away from him. She looked at him, and tried to apologise, but couldn't seem to get her mouth around the words.

Link simply stood there, eyes nearly popping out of his head. Had she just done what he thought she did? Smiling, he put a finger to her lips. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her square on the mouth. He felt her stiffen, and he was a bit worried.

His fears, however, melted away as she relaxed and put her arms up around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and ran his fingers through her damp hair.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please R&R!**


End file.
